


May 2016 Prompted Fics

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 prompted ficlets to celebrate a milestone on AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedge Meets a Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedge meets a legend (unknowingly) before he's ever a Rebel.

He was nervous. The woman, all hard, graceful lines with red-bronze skin and distinctive white marks on her face, looked as if she saw everything happening in the depot. Wedge's mother was talking earnestly, if quietly to her, but Wedge could see the way the woman shifted her weight as other moved around her.

"My son can take you," Zena said clearly, her voice carrying to where Wedge was trying so hard not to look like he was eavesdropping, or attempting to. Those were actually the first words he'd clearly heard.

And that striking woman, from some far-off place he couldn't place, just looking at her distinct horns and head tails, turned to look at him. Wedge felt as if his whole life was laid bare to her wide blue eyes, as if she could see all he had ever dreamed of. 

"If it would not be an imposition, young Antilles," the stranger said, moving to do business with him. Behind her, Wedge's mother gave him an encouraging smile before turning to deal with another patron.

"It's Wedge, my lady," he said with a quick bob of his head. "What can I do for you?"

"Your mother seems to think you can help me catch up to my old friend Booster," the woman said, and Wedge tried hard not to go on the defensive. His mother had said he could help her, after all. "Don't worry, Wedge Antilles; I promise you I mean Booster absolutely no harm. I need to hire him again."

Wedge gave her a skeptical look, then shook his head. "It's your life."

"So it —"

Her words broke off, as her eyes went very distant. She flipped her hood up over her head, hands hovering low, where blasters might be hidden under the long over-tunic she was wearing. 

"Your ship, Wedge Antilles, now," she said firmly, and he couldn't do anything but lead her there quickly, just ahead of some very dark-clothed, unfamiliar people. Others, people Wedge vaguely remembered coming in around the same time as this woman, strategically cut off the path to them, blocking the newcomers' view. Somehow they got away clean without the dark-clothed people spotting them.

"I don't want to know who they were, do I?"

"No."

"And I probably shouldn't ever remember I ran you somewhere, or ask your name?"

"If you ever need to refer to me, the name is Fulcrum," the woman said, strapping in as Wedge pre-flighted the small ship quickly, with a practiced eye and hand that belied his nerves. Whomever this woman was, she was possibly as dangerous as Booster himself. He'd get her to the smuggler, and then he'd go back to minding his own business.

That was the safest thing to do, because he didn't want to get tangled up in whatever she and those dark-clothed menaces were in, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uses something I was told by the prompter, but disregards any canon. Wedge is about 16 or so.


	2. Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the little things.

It was the little things.

++++

Taking seconds because he was still hungry was the first thing he picked up. And that only came when Snap had gone back for thirds. Finn watched that, made a tentative motion to rise, and Jess stood with him. "We better get ours before Snap finishes all the good desserts," she said, sashaying her way back over to get more food.

Finn followed her, and decided he might get used to this.

++++

He didn't think to ask for gear. Poe showed up with some flimsies, grabbed his elbow, and took him to the quartermaster to get him outfitted with clothes, belts, pouches, and a couple of blasters. The blasters made Finn blink and look at the quartermaster questioningly.

"Says here you're part of the base reserves," the Rodian told him. "Two blasters, munitions for them. Further armaments will be assigned should you take on further duties." He then turned and picked up a billeting parcel, adding it to the growing stack of things that Poe was helping him carry… wherever. He'd only just gotten fully released from medical that morning.

"But I was First Order."

"Was, Finn, and it's an honor to know you now," the Rodian said.

++++

He knew he was a data mine for the Resistance.

He never expected to be asked, gently, to share what he knew. He truly did expect an interrogation at some point, probably once he had his strength back, to be able to withstand their techniques.

"Finn, son, anything you tell us will help, but I won't have you wreck yourself, your recovery, to do it. Sit in the briefings with us, and if you can, contribute," the General said just once. Poe was careful to bring him to the briefings, and Finn talked.

He started seeking Lt. Connix out, as he felt comfortable with her, and she seemed to have the ear of the General almost as much as Poe did. If she wasn't busy, and she usually made sure she wasn't, he talked even more.

In the end, Finn gave the Resistance more intel than if they had interrogated him, strictly because he got to choose how he talked to them.

++++

Finn had never danced.

It was Snap, again, that led him into this new thing, this expression of humanity that no Stormtrooper could know.

"That's it," the other man said with a smile, as Finn found the rhythm of the music on his own and moved with it, something like Snap had been doing, but all his own. "You've got it."

With that assurance, Snap took him back into the light of the primal bonfire someone had suggested to mark a date that left too many people sobbing or drinking. Finn didn't want to know; it probably was a First Order-induced tragedy they had shared. The bonfire, the music, the emotions… all of them pushed at Finn, just like they pushed at Rey, despite her enhanced control of her Force awareness. With the brief lessons from Snap under his belt, Finn danced. He danced with Jess, with Poe, with nearly every pilot, soldier, and officer that had come down to the bonfire.

He never wanted to forget it, either.

++++

Nearly a year after losing Han, after being put into a coma, Finn thought he might just be comfortable in his skin, that he had mastered the art of being free to be himself at last.

The General came to him with a bottle of Corellian ale, though, and surprised him with her request.

"Rey's meeting me later, to share this. Will you come too?"

"But…"

"You don't have to," the General said in a tired, worn voice, but one that is still resolute, and Finn felt himself want to cry out at the pain in her.

"Why?"

"Because you carry a part of his legacy, just by being you. Because, your bravery is so much like his. Because, in the end, you chose the good path, just like he did," she told him. She then gave him that sardonic little smile. "And because I'm pretty damned fond of you, Finn. You're family."

Family. He nodded mutely, finding out when and where. He would be there.

++++

Little things added up to bigger ones, until Finn could see himself as both whole in himself _and_ a part of something magically larger, grander than anything he'd dreamed.

He was a sentient, free-willed being, and a part of the Resistance, to his core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This open to anyone's preferred shipping if they wish to flavor it that way in their reading.


	3. Rebecca and the Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca knows the time is coming, but a student holds her there.

She pressed her thumb and forefringer to the bridge of her nose, even as she watched the latest class file out. 

The press of impending events were growing harder to ignore, yet she didn't want to leave just yet. The survivor in her knew she had some leeway. Rebecca had not made it through more min-Gatherings than she could count to not listen carefully to the press of history being forged. Sometimes, she hammered it into place. Sometimes, she dug in deep, and let it roll past.

This was going to be a roll-past one, she felt. She'd already coaxed Amanda into going to one of the steadier worlds, Corellia, to begin setting up their new lives. 

She just couldn't abandon —

— and her thoughts tapered off as the very reason she didn't want to leave yet walked back into the classroom. Gold-and-green striped eyes marked the Noorian out in Rebecca's mind almost as solidly as the will behind those orbs did.

Not for the first time, she resented that this particular philosophical sect adhered so strongly to their culture that it was out of the question to urge her pet student to come with her when she finally did run for cover.

"What can I do for you, Padawan Tahl?"

The tall, graceful woman took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I saw you will leave us, Guide Rebecca," Tahl began. "It is my wish to study more intensively with you, if you have the time to devote to such. The treatises you have written, on so many subjects, to teach us and others, are good, but lack the nuance your spoken, emotive words do. 

"I wish to be the best Consular I may become, and even my own Master agrees that none can teach me better than you could."

"Is it ego and pride that prompts you to be best? I thought both were outside the Jedi purview," Rebecca asked, even as she exalted to have this opportunity.

"In part, yes. I am a competitive person, as I have been told and scolded for, along side my friends who spur me on with their own need to excel," Tahl answered. "But, by becoming the best, I will better be able to fulfill my role within the Order, to the betterment of many beings."

"Marrying duty and ego in one fell swoop." Rebecca smiled. "I will teach you, every day that you are in Temple, until I leave."

"More, I cannot ask for," Tahl answered, more than pleased as she smiled brightly in turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a delightful crossover idea, and I now have a planet of Immortals in the Galaxy Far, Far Away in my head, thank you ever so much, prompter. (I still love you though)


	4. Chocolate and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one of those WEIRD things, the ladies relax.

Deanna settled in her comfy chair, while Beverly took over the entire couch, cup of coffee in hand despite the yawn that finally escaped her.

"The next time an entity decides to arbitrarily incapacitate over half the crew on the basis of a perceived gender divide, I'm doing immediate elective surgery on it when we capture it," Beverly told her best friend, confidante, and lover, before glancing over to see Deanna still nibbling on the decadent chocolate bar her mother had sent her for her birthday, the one Deanna only broke into for 'emergency refreshing'.

"Hmm, yes. I may help, despite being only a counselor." The empath shook her head and sighed. "I should be sleeping, but I think the adrenaline kicked in after the fact."

"Same here." The doctor sipped at the dark roast, savoring it and the hint of Irish cream she had splashed in it.

They fell into silence then, both working their way through a much needed comfort ritual, until Deanna sighed softly. "I don't think I really want to be command-track after having command for the last six days."

"At least not on a ship-of-the-line?" Beverly's mouth quirked in a smile. "I think you'd be well-suited to a science, or even a medical, vessel." She then set her empty cup down. "And you did exceptionally well, negotiating that truce with the Romulan vessel so we could work out how to force things back to their natural state," she added, rising to come gather her lover's hands. She exerted a small pull, once Deanna had set the chocolate down and taken them.

"Bed?"

"Yes." Beverly's eyes glinted. "There are even better therapies for post-adrenaline runs than chocolate and coffee, you know."

Deanna merely laughed, and let her lover guide her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the only NON-Star War prompt I pulled in!


End file.
